


Snuggles and Forts

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, M/M, hints of leo and mikey, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: Raph's been missing Donnie, so he makes something donnie cant resist.





	Snuggles and Forts

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble started from a prompt by [](https://nightthevampire.deviantart.com/)

Raph sighed softly, standing back to admire the thing he’d spent the last hour making. As he did so, a small smile spread across his face, making the edges of lips turn upwards. He’d pulled out all the stops, grabbing every pillow he could find in the lair. Even going so far as to let might have one of his special beers in exchange for his full sized body pillow. Now he just needed one more thing.

Turning away from his creation Raph moved, leaving his bedroom before making his way through the lair. As usual, Leo was in the dojo, meditating with master splinter. He wouldn't miss the one pillow Raph had taken from his room. Passing by the living room Raph paused, sticking his head in to see how Mikey was handling the beer he'd been given.

Again, he felt his lips twitch in a smile as he found his youngest brother face down on the couch the beer he'd had sitting on the floor half empty. Even as he watched Mikey, his brother let out a soft snore, no doubt having been put it sleep by the slightly higher alcohol content of the beer. A moment later Mikey grumbled in his sleep, muttering something about ice-cream kitty and the Rat king.  

Smiling again Raph changed course, stepping into the living room and moving to pick up the beer Mikey had discarded before downing the second half of the bottle in a single gulp. The booze would help him relax a little, but it would not get him drunk; not with the tolerance he’d built up over the Years. Setting the bottle back down he shifted, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over Mikey’s sleeping form. An act that made Mikey grown a move a little, a soft moan of “Leo…..” slipping from his brother’s lips.

Smiling again Raph made sure Mikey was fully tucked in before leaving the living room and resuming his original path towards Donnie’s lab. As he came to the large metal doors, he reached out, rapping his knuckles on the metal surface making it rattle and clang. “Yo don! You still alive in there?”

A moment later Donnie’s voice responded. “Hm? Wh-what?”

Again, Raph smiled to himself; no doubt, don would be hunched over a book or an invention, so absorbed in his work that he'd forgotten the outside world existed. Pulling open the large sliding door, Raph chuckled as he found his suspicions to be correct.Donnie was hunched over his workbench, so new gadget or widget had been setup, no doubt Donnie’s latest work. As Raph moved towards his brother, Donnie looked up at him, his expression of confusion changing to calm. “Oh, it’s you Raph.”  

Raph rolled his eyes, coming to a stop next to Donnie. “Yeah it's me. Do you know what time it is?”

Donnie shrugged, turning his attention back to his new gadget, slowly tightening a bolt as he spoke. “It’s only 9pm.”  

Again, Raph rolled his eyes. He reached out, gripping Donnie’s wrist in a gentle but firm grip. “Its 1am genius. It’s time for bed.”

Donnie looked up at him, his expression showing a flicker of shock. “I….oh… ok, I’ll sleep….in 5 more minutes.”  

However, Raph shook his head, maintaining his grip on his brother’s wrist. “No Donnie. You said that yesterday and you didn't sleep until 3am. Bed. NOW.”

Donnie opened his mouth to protest, no doubt to explain how his invention was important and how it had to be finished in a timely manner. But Raph was having none of that. Pulling on Donnie’s wrist Raph spun Donnie around so he was facing him before bending down. A second later, he heard Donnie yelp and start to struggle as Raph lifted him off the swiveling chair he’d been sitting on before throwing him over his shoulder in a firefighter’s carry. It was hardly any effort to lift send carry his brother, Donnie had always been the lightest of them. But that didn’t stop Donnie from trying to resist and struggle his hands pressing against Raph’s shell trying to get a grip as Raph began to carry him from the lab.

“Raph! What are you doing?! I need to finish my-AHHH!”

Raph smiled as his free hand came up, striking Donnie’s butt with a firm but teasing spank that made Donnie’s body jerk as he let out a loud yelp. Smiling to himself Raph, ignored Donnie’s protesting, continuing to carry him back to his room. Pushing the door open with his foot Raph marched into the room before unslinging Donnie from his shoulder and setting him down on the floor. He grinned at his brother, noting the bright red blush that had spread across Donnie’s face. Despite the blush, Donnie was doing his best to try and look upset, huffing and crossing his arms in front of his chest in a slightly defiant stance. “Raph, do you know what i was working on?”  

Raph shook his head. “Nope, but i know what i was working on. And you were the final piece.”

Donnie looked at him confused. “You? What were you working on? And how am i the final piece?”   

Rolling his eyes Raph moved, reaching out to grip his brother’s shoulders before spinning the purple-banded turtle around. For a few seconds there was silence, as Donnie’s eyes and brain worked to make sense of what he was seeing in front of him. The first that that hit him was…...pillows…...lots and lots of pillows…

Blinking in silence Donnie found that Raph had built a pillow fort just like they had done when they’d been kids. He’d leaned, bent and stacked pillows together, making an obvious entrance, and body of the fort, while a few pillows had been set against the sides, no doubt for support but also making it look like the fort how towers standing over it.   

For a few moments Donnie’s words escaped him, he stood there staring, memories of him and Raph playing in their old pillow forts racing through his brain. Next to him, Raph chuckled, moving in a bit closer. Donnie’s head turned as he felt Raph’s hand take his into his grip. A second later Raph’s lips were on his, the kiss gentle and loving. He found himself being drawn in, his head moving slowly with Raph’s as the kiss deepened. His body moved on its own, turning to face Raph, allowing him to lean into the kiss as a deep churr escaped his throat.

As they broke apart, Raph chuckled. “Remember the game we used to play? I’d be the evil knight, Leo would be the good knight, Mikey would be the jester and you…”Raph smirked down at him, a look that made Donnie’s blush deepen. A second later Donnie’s yelped as Raph’s hand returned to his rear, giving it a firm squeeze while at the same time pulling him in closer so their hips ground and bumped against each other. Again, Raph chuckled, leaning in to whisper into Donnie’s ear. “What part did you used to play Donnie? Say it.”This time Donnie bit his lip, shuddering as Raph’s hand squeezed his rump while at the same time running along the base of his tail. “I…...I…...was…...the p-princess.”  

Raph chuckled, giving his rear a firmer squeeze. “Yes, you were. Now then…….” Raph’s fingers shifted, firmly coming to grip and squeeze the base of Donnie’s tail, making the purple turtle shudder and gasp slightly. “...Come along princess. It’s time you learned what naughty princesses get for staying awake past their bedtimes.”

 The huskiness if Raph’s words made Donnie’s shudder, but he made no attempt to resist as Raph guided him along, his grip on Donnie’s tail never wavering.


End file.
